customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Maitua Tewhetu
"What art thou to do, whenst what thou hast sworn to destroy lies within the hearts of what thou hast sworn to protect? Woe to Earth and its many evils." History Maitua Tewhetu was not the name given to the creature who bears it now. His actual birth given name is impossible to be pronounced by human tounge. He once lived in what he described as a kingdom of unending purity and perfection. It was there where one of his closest friends betrayed the King and the rest of his people to follow another of their kind who was twisted by jealousy and self-righteousness. A time then came when he was forced to turn his back almost entirely on his friend and stay loyal to the One who created him. Before long many a tale of the dark one arose... The Corrupting of Earth The first tale that arose created much sadness in the kingdom. It was said that the dark one had corrupted earth and its inhabitants. This of course is not taught in most schools because it went on in the time before time. Never the less it had a great impact on all of Maitua's kind and he wept for a day and a night. It was said that the dark one had influenced the first woman to defy the law of righteousness; and she soon told her husband of her knowledge between good and evil. The man was very tormented, he had to choose to defy the law or spend his life without the woman he cared for. He too rejected the law. Upon the corruption of the first humans, the creatures of earth followed: things that flew above, swam in the depths, and every living thing that crept across the ground. The Great Cleansing Soon another rumor spread that the King would cleanse the Earth with water. He warned a man, his wife, his sons, and their wives about the comming flood for they were still abiding by the laws of righteousness. The man built a large boat, a safe-heaven for when the cleansing came. The King then ordered the man to gather animals, a pair of each animal that was unfit to eat and seven animals that were fit to eat. Neighbors jeered and taunted the man for his seemingly unintellegent construction, but these fools were silenced, for the rains torrented and the waters rose and every living thing out side the stable ark was destroyed... The rain went on for forty days, then it stopped, the man sent a raven out to see if there was any land, but the raven did not return. When the first bird didnt return, he sent a dove, but the dove found no resting place and returned to him. He waited another week and sent the dove again. That evening, the dove returned with an olive leaf. The following week, he sent the dove out again. Surely it had found land, the people rejoiced and praised the One who warned them. When the flood waters finally subsided the Earth was barren. But the King set a rainbow in the sky as a covenant that he would never flood the whole Earth again. The Prince's Death There were many stories after the Great Cleansing but this one is of prime importance. Since the Great Cleansing the people of Earth had grown corrupt once more. They were awaiting the day when the King (the King of Maitua's people) would send his Son to those who abided in him on Earth. They expected a warrior who would free them from the bonds of their oppressor, but when the humble prince came, he rode a donkey and was without royal garb. Many of the people loved Him and he performed healings to those who were ill, he even resurected a man! When those who were supposed to be the leaders of those who abided in him got word of his wonderful doings, and heard he was claiming to be the Son of the King. And even though the Prince performed numerous Miracles, He was charged with blasphemy. He was taken to the judge and the judge saw no evil in Him, but the judge was afraid of the leaders of the Kings people and their power. He sought a way to get the public to see His innocence, but when given a choice between the Prince and a murderer. The people of the Kingdom were horrified as the audience cried out, "Give us the murderer called Barabus!" The judge, seeing he had no way to show this mans innocence and being afraid of the leaders power if he did, washed his hands of the Prince saying,"His blood is not on my hands." After that he was sent to a place called skull hill and was crucified as the romans did. Maitua's Arrival After all of these tales, in the year 1000 AD he came down to Earth. He was an invisible protector of various humans until he was given the order to appear as one in 1590. He appeared to a tribe of Maori in New Zealand. He lived like them and dwelled among them; until a day came when he was allowed to use his abilities to protect the tribe from an opposing tribe. When he displayed his power, the cheif of his tribe realized that he was not an Earthly being, and his cheif gave him the name "Maitua Tewhetu" meaning, from beyond the stars. Personality Maitua is a very kind and noble soul. He will always protect those in need and is not quick to anger. This is all that is known of his personality because humans corruption prevents him from communicating with them unless it is absolutely needed. Power Anatomy and Function Maitua was created by the King from beyond the stars, therefore his power cannot be explained with human knowledge. What powers he has shown in the past however is known. Maitua has been know to have the following powers. *Invincibility (not tested) *Does not age *Super strength *Super speed *Flight *Semi-quantum intellegence *Light *Appearing in visions *Animal taming Weaknesses Maitua has no known weaknesses so far. Strengths Maitua usually conquers mortal beings if needed, Maitua is evenly matched with demons. Battle Stats Agiliy:10+ Speed:10+ Strength:10+ Endurance:10+ Willpower:Semi-Infinite Hero Level:10+ Category:superheroes Category:AtahiNuma Category:Level 10+ Characters